Halloween Horror Nights
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: A fun one shot celebrating Halloween! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Horror Night

_A/N: Here's a short one shot to celebrate Halloween, my favorite holiday of the year, followed by Christmas. Hope you like!_

**Disclaimer- I do not own DMC or any of its characters. This was done for entertainment purposes only.**

_ENJOY!_

"I am so psyched!" Patty cried out in glee. The 20 year old blond blue eyed girl jumped up and down in excitement, her loose hair flailing about. The clothing she wore went well with her small slender body; a tight black blouse underneath a leather jacket, her favorite pair of jeans, torn at the knees, and black converse.

By her side stood the tall, brawny, pale man with blue eyes and white silver hair; clad in red. "Where the hell is Nero?" he questioned. His eyes searched the vicinity for the younger demon slayer.

"Relax Dante, he'll be here" Patty reassured.

As if on cue, the young, muscular, pale boy with similar characteristics as Dante appeared. His pretty brunette, light skinned, girlfriend at his side.

The two slayers wore their usual trade marking attire; Dante choosing red and Nero choosing blue.

"Hey, sorry we're late" he greeted.

"It's okay. The ride hasn't started yet" Patty said.

The sun had set hours before and it was now a dark cool night.

Kyrie shuddered from the cold and wrapped her black sweater tighter around herself; she wore a white blouse, a black skirt and matching stiletto heels.

The couple had been on a dinner date hours before agreeing to meet Patty and Dante for a "Fun" Halloween night in the town.

"Aren't you excited Kyrie?" Patty questioned, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm a little nervous" Kyrie admitted.

"Don't be its fun!" Patty said as she pulled her friend to the side and walked off.

"I'm glad you're here, kid" Dante said arms crossed over his chest. ""I no longer have to be bored to tears by myself."

"Lucky me" Nero muttered, hands inside his pockets. He looked up to see Kyrie and Patty talking amongst each other.

Dante followed his gaze. "How are things with the girlfriend?" he questioned.

The massive flock of people around them clamored as the gates to the most popular ride in the amusement park opened. "Welcome to the Night Horror Nights. Enter if you dare" an eerie voice spoke.

"Well" Nero replied as the girls approached them.

"It's finally open!" Patty cried. She took Dante's hand and pulled him along as the crowd moved to enter. Nero and Kyrie followed.

The crowd stopped as they reached a chain of trams and waited to be seated.

"Patty, are you sure about this?" Dante questioned.

Patty looked at him. "Don't tell me your scared" she said.

Dante looked around, spotting several girls staring at him and Nero.

"No, I just don't want to waste my time with something stupid and boring like this. I'm already pissed about wasting my money" he said.

Patty sadly looked down to the ground.

Dante felt immediate guilt. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

"Yo, guys, it's our turn!" Nero called as he and Kyrie stepped onto the tram.

Dante wrapped his arm around Patty's shoulders and the two stepped up on the tram, taking a seat next to Nero and Kyrie.

"Alright then" the female announcer started. "My name is Shannon and I will be your guide on this scary extravaganza."

Dante sighed and tuned the announcer out. He looked to Nero who seemed to be doing the same thing.

He chuckled. 'Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks this is a waste of time' he mused.

He looked to Patty who had a smile on her face. 'As long as she's happy' he thought.

He then proceeded to look around seeing all the women on the tram staring at him. Deciding to have a little fun, he winked and blew a kiss.

Nero looked out in the darkness, bored out of his mind. Why had he agreed to do this? He looked to Kyrie, remembering she had wanted to come along.

The vehicle came to a sudden stop. "Alright folks, you're on your own" the announcer said.

A few people whooped as they stepped off the tram.

Nero groaned as he realized they'd have to walk and followed Kyrie off.

"Dante, stop your flirting and get off!" Patty shouted, anger seeping on her face.

The four soon joined the crowd at what appeared to be a type of village.

Kyrie huddled close to Nero, who slid a protective arm around her.

Dante stood close to Patty and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Patty shrugged off his hand, still angry at the demon slayer.

A sudden whistle blew, filling the night air.

People screamed as a horde of men clad in black with unsightly masks on swinging chainsaws in the air ran toward them laughing maniacally.

Patty screamed and laughed as a man ran toward her, scaring her.

Dante yawned.

He looked back to see Kyrie's face buried in Nero's chest.

Nero's face was nonchalant.

The crowd of people moved on deeper into the village following a marked down path.

It soon became clear the ride was a maze.

Houses and shacks were everywhere.

Bodies of animals and humans hung from the trees and shacks.

Actors working the maze hid anywhere they could and popped out at the crowd.

A few even walked through the swarm.

Screams of terror and some laughter filled the air.

A dead woman jumped out at Dante from behind a tree and screamed.

Dante chuckled. 'A tree? Really?' he mused.

She moved back into place.

Behind him he could hear Kyrie's whimpers. He turned toward the couple. "Calm her down, kid" he said, a smirk on his face.

"It's a little difficult when people jump out at you from every damn corner" Nero retorted. He looked past his elder. "Where's Patty?"

Dante turned back to find that Patty had gone. She had been beside him only seconds ago.

"Patty!" he called. He searched the faces of the people around them and their surroundings but found no trace of her. He then grew worried.

"Patty!" he called. "This isn't funny!"

His calls were drowned out by the terrified screams and shouts of people and monsters.

"Stay close, kid. I don't need you getting lost on me too" he said.

Nero glared at the elder demon hunter but did as told.

The trio continued their search for Patty.

A man wearing a demented clown mask jumped in front of them.

Kyrie screamed.

Dante paid the clown little mind, his eyes searching still for Patty. "Kid, do you see her?"

"I think I see her up ahead" Nero replied as he tried to calm his lover down.

Dante looked ahead of the crowd of people and spotted Patty near a large house.

"Patty!" He ran and leaped into the air, landing with ease in front of her.

"Ah!" Patty screamed. She laughed as she realized who it was.

"What are you doing?" Dante growled.

"Nothing" Patty defended.

Dante grabbed her by the arms and shook her lightly. "Don't you ever leave my side again!"

"Relax, it's just a ride" Patty said.

Dante sighed and pulled her toward him, embracing her tightly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just having too much fun and I must've trailed off" Patty said.

"There you are" Nero said as he and Kyrie caught up, hindered by a man with a chainsaw who had been chasing them. "Let's hurry and get out of here. This maze is getting on my nerves" he said.

The group rejoined the crowd of people and followed them inside a large building built to resemble a house. The entrance was named House of Horrors.

It was pitch black inside. The air felt musty.

"You're going to die." A voice echoed throughout the atmosphere. It was followed by a demonic laugh.

Nero grunted as his foot collided with something cold and hard. "Damn it! Shit!" he cried.

Dante's laugh was cut short as something wet and sticky struck him in the face.

Nero burst in boisterous laughter.

"Shut up kid!" Dante hissed. He wiped the fake blood off, muttering incoherently.

The four walked into a large room, lighted with strobe lights. They could see what appeared to be a torture chamber.

They walked down the long seemingly endless corridor, rooms filled with actors and actresses being chopped, sliced, and tortured on either side. Their screams echoed.

"Please help me!"

"AHH!"

"Help! Help!"

"Do something! Don't just stand there!"

It took everything Dante had to keep from laughing. They were all such terrible actors!

They entered another dark room, Nero being the last to cross through the door.

Bodies covered in blood hung from the ceiling.

Patty and Kyrie jumped at a loud cackle coming from behind them.

They turned and found no one.

A sudden excruciating scream filled the air, sending chills down two girls' backs.

Nero grunted and toppled to the floor as something heavy landed on top of him.

"Ah!"

Dante, Patty, and Kyrie turned toward him.

Kyrie screamed as she saw the body of a person on top of Nero.

Nero groaned in disgust.

"Relax kid, it's a fake" Dante said. He grabbed the body and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Nero questioned.

"This isn't a fake" Dante said. He turned the body over and saw that it indeed was real.

It was one of the women from the group. Her throat had been torn open. The gash was still fresh.

"What?" Patty breathed out. Kyrie whimpered and stepped closer to her.

"Something's not right" Dante said voice barely above a whisper.

Nero's devil bringer began to glow a bright blue.

A low deep growl could be heard from behind the girls. The two demon hunters looked past them to see a pair of red eyes.

Dante quickly wrapped an arm around the girls' waists, leaping out of the way in time to avoid the oncoming bullets from Blue Rose.

The demon screeched as the bullets pierced its head and dropped down to the ground, dead.

"I knew there was something odd about this place" Nero said as he stood up.

"Hmm, the fact this place sucks so bad didn't give it away kid?" Dante commented.

Nero stared at him. "Do you really think now's the time to-"

Inhuman screams rang out and filled the room.

Nero glared and Dante gleamed at the sight of possibly hundreds of red eyes peering out at them from the darkness.

"This is more like it" Dante said with a grin.

He reached into his coat and pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Patty had insisted he leave Rebellion behind. "It's not like you're going to need it. We're just going to the carnival" she had said. Why he had listened, Dante would never know.

"Patty, take Kyrie and get out of here!" Nero ordered. He too had left Red Queen behind on Kyrie's request.

Patty nodded and took Kyrie's hand.

"You know kid" Dante said as he watched the two girls' leave. "A fight now and then really does make things interesting."

Nero smirked. "You know something old man, you might be right."

Several hell lust demons launched out at them from the darkness, fangs, claws, and scythes barred.

Nero walked forward and shot several times.

Dante spun on his heels, shooting several demons at once, which resulted in being bathed in sand.

Nero jumped back as a scythe was brought down, plunging into the ground where he had been seconds ago.

Growling, he ran and kicked the demon square in the face, sending it flying back, retracting it with his devil bringer and flinging it toward a wall where he then shot it in the head.

"This would be quicker if we had our swords!" he growled as he shot another demon.

"Did your woman make you leave it behind?" Dante teased as he kicked a demon away. He bent back to avoid being struck by a scythe.

"What's your excuse?" Nero retorted. He ducked to avoid an inevitable beheading, all the while swinging his leg up over and kicking the demon in the head.

The demon screeched as four bullets pierced through its body, turning into sand the moment it hit the wall.

Dante and Nero stood back to back, panting, as more demons appeared.

Dante smirked as Nero used his devil bringer to take a hold of him and hurl him up in the air.

Several demons leaped after him, scythes ready to strike.

Dante spun in the air rapidly.

In the meantime, Nero jumped from demon to demon, shooting several rounds.

Coming up to a wall, Nero ran up it using it as leverage as he shot himself off, flipping backwards through the air.

Both demon hunters landed on their feet alongside each other.

A demon lunged at them, getting caught by Nero's devil bringer and slammed into the ground.

Dante, with a smirk, look down at it and shot it once in the head, killing it.

~break~

Patty kept her hand over Kyrie's mouth to muffle her screams.

The 'village' had been overrun by demons, which were currently in the processes of killing everyone and everything that moved.

Fortunately, Patty had been able to find a hiding spot inside the large bushes. It may not have been the best place but her options were limited.

Kyrie whimpered as a woman's screams were cut short, turning to gurgles, and literally drop dead in front of them.

A hell pride demon, grey cloaked with red eyes, bearing a scythe, stepped on the woman's back and slashed her head clean off her shoulders.

Kyrie closed her eyes and Patty sweat dropped as the demon lingered, sniffing the air.

The demon suddenly turned toward the bushes.

Patty's eyes widened in horror, it had caught their scent!

The demon screeched and swung its scythe.

Patty, dragging Kyrie along, jumped back and out of their hiding place, into plain view in time to avoid being struck.

"Run Kyrie!" Patty yelled.

Both girls clambered to their feet and ran.

Kyrie grunted as her heel broke, causing her to fall and drag Patty along with her.

Patty groaned and jumped back up to her feet. "Come on!" she strained as she forced Kyrie up.

Several more demons had joined and gave chase.

The two girls ran into a large two floored house.

Patty slammed the door behind them. "Barricade the door!" she cried.

She and Kyrie took whatever furniture they could find (a wooden table and couch) and pushed it up against the door.

They panted.

"What do we do?" Kyrie questioned.

"I'm working on it" Patty replied.

Kyrie spotted a pot on the floor and picked it up. "We can use this" she said.

"It's fake. Everything in here is fake" Patty said.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" Kyrie shouted.

Patty shushed her.

It had suddenly grown silent.

"Do you hear anything?" Patty whispered.

Kyrie shook her head. "No."

"Exactly" Patty said. She slowly made her way to the door, toward the peephole.

"Patty, what are you doing?" Kyrie half whispered.

Patty ignored her and placed herself against the door, looking out through the peephole, seeing nothing.

"I don't see anything" she said.

A scythe broke through the door, missing Patty's face by an inch. She screamed and fell back.

The door flew off its hinges (the furniture flying off with it) in sync with the window bursting to pieces. Several demons made their way inside the house.

Patty whimpered.

Kyrie ran toward her and dragged her along toward and up the stairs.

The two ran into a bedroom and slammed the door behind them. They panted.

"The window!" Patty cried.

Kyrie ran to the window. "It won't open!" she whimpered.

Patty took off her jacket and wrapped it around her hand. "Move!" she growled.

Kyrie stepped aside and watched as Patty punched the window several times, breaking it.

There were sudden bangs on the door followed by loud screeches.

"Go!" Patty yelled.

"I can't. It's too high!" Kyrie protested.

Patty looked back to the door, gasping as it began to break.

"Sorry about this" she said and pushed Kyrie.

Kyrie cried out as she was pushed out of the window. She grunted as she hit the ground feet first and rolled.

Patty soon followed suite, landing on her feet, and mentally thanked her mother for enrolling her in what she thought then was a useless self defense class.

Kyrie screamed as an unarmed demon charged at her.

Without thought, Patty ran and jumped in the air, kicking the demon square in the chest and sent it flying back.

She landed on her back and grabbed the scythe. "DIE!" she shouted as she sliced through the demon.

The demon screeched and turned to sand.

"Patty!" Kyrie screamed.

Patty turned to see Kyrie surrounded. She ran and swung the scythe in several directions. One by one, the demons fell showering them both in sand.

Patty panted and looked down to Kyrie. "You alright?"

Kyrie nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

Patty looked herself over, seeing only a few scrapes and cuts. "Looks like it."

The two turned at the sound of clapping.

"Nice show babe" Dante said.

He and Nero calmly and coolly walked toward them.

Patty sighed in relief and dropped the scythe. "Dante, you're okay" she said as she ran to him.

Dante pulled her into a hug. "You were worried about me? Aw, I'm touched" he said and placed a hand over his heart.

Nero took Kyrie's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Nero!" she cried and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he questioned his face full of worry.

Kyrie smiled and nodded. "Thanks to Patty."

"So" Dante sighed and walked forward. "Looks like you two did pretty well. But it's not over yet."

As if on cue, a massive flock of demons appeared.

Nero scoffed. "I doubt anyone got out alive, this place is crawling with these vermin."

"The night's still early, kid" Dante said. He turned to the two girls. "Why don't you two hide and I'll come and get ya when we're done?"

Patty derided. "As if. I totally kicked ass!"

Dante closed the distance between him and Patty. He leaned closer, his lips inches from hers. He lingered for a short second and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Patty flushed.

"Do it for me" he purred in her ear.

"Not fair" Patty said. She took Kyrie's hand and ran back into the two floored home.

Dante chuckled and turned his attention back to Nero. "Let's finish this kid."

~break~

As dawn approached the number of demons lessened.

Dante kicked an oncoming demon and watched as it flew back and landed on the picket fence, the pointy tips piercing through it.

He turned at the sound of another demon attempting to sneak up behind up him, and kicked it up into the air. He jumped up, passing the demon, and kicked it back down into the ground.

He landed with ease and picked up the scythe from the ground. He walked toward the fallen demon and plunged the sharp blade in its chest, killing it.

He looked to see Nero surrounded and flung the scythe at his direction. The scythe spun around, like a boomerang, and sliced through the demons.

Dante caught it easily and studied it. "Not bad."

Nero shot several rounds at Dante,

The bullets whizzed past Dante's head and plunged into the several demons behind him.

"Nice shot kid" Dante said.

Nero smirked and used his devil bringer to gather up the last remaining demons lingering around.

Dante shot a final round, killing them.

The two demon hunters panted.

Footsteps could be heard and Patty and Kyrie stepped out from the house.

They approached the two slayers, embracing them.

"I'm glad you're okay" Kyrie whispered into Nero's ear.

"Me too" Nero breathed.

"You alright Dante" Patty asked as she hugged him.

"You worry too much babe" he said.

Patty smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That hurt."

"Look" Kyrie spoke. "The sun is rising."

The four looked up to see the sun rise over the horizon, illuminating the sky with beautiful blended colors.

Nero looked at Kyrie and smiled. "Let's go home."

The four then began the trek to find their way out of the ride.

Nero and Kyrie wrapped their arms around each other.

Dante had his arm around Patty's neck.

"That was some night" Patty said.

"Yeah, it just kills me that I'm not getting paid for it" Dante said.

He groaned as Patty elbowed his side.

"But at least we got some justice for those that lost their lives here" he added.

"How are we going to explain everything?" Nero questioned.

Dante sighed. "I don't want to think about that right now kid."

"Let's just be glad we survived" Kyrie said.

"Kyrie's right" Nero agreed.

"I can't wait for Christmas" Patty spoke. "It's going to be even better."

Dante shook his head. "Oh no. No. No. No."

END

**Read and Review! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Horror Nights

**Alright guys, I decided to update this story since it's been a couple of years since I first posted it. I decided also to add another little one shot after this. So without further ado, here's the revised, rewritten, whatever you want to call it, chapter. The new one shot is coming. Enjoy and leave a review if you like~**

"I am so psyched!" twenty year old Patty cried out in glee, blue eyes wide in excitement as she jumped up and down with anticipation. At her side stood the infamous silver haired devil slaying hunter himself, his brawny arms folded over his sculpted chest. A scowl pulled at his lips as he gave a sigh. "Where the hell is Nero?" His icy eyes searched the vicinity, overlooking the many heads of the people crowded about in waiting. "He'll be here Dante" Patty reassured, "Just relax."

As if on cue, the younger slayer approached with his pretty brunette girlfriend at his side. "Hey," he greeted. "Sorry we're late." Patty smiled brightly, "Hey!" She gave the silver haired muscular man a hug. "It's alright. It hasn't started yet." She moved onto Kyrie, giving her a quick hug. "Excited?" she questioned as she stepped back. Kyrie shivered from the cold night air and wrapped her black sweater tighter around her small form. "I'm a little nervous. I've… never done something like this before." Patty gave a reassuring smile as she pulled her off to the side. "It'll be fun. Trust me."

Standing beside his elder, Nero crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm glad you're here kid" Dante spoke up. "I no longer have to be bored to tears by myself." Nero switched his position, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. "Lucky me" he muttered with a frown. Dante snorted, "Don't let Patty see you pouting or you'll never hear the end of it." Nero sighed. "I don't know how she convinced Kyrie to do this." The youngster's words only made Dante laugh more. "It's Patty, enough said."

The massive flock of people around them suddenly clamored in uproars and cheers as the gates to the most popular ride in the grand amusement park opened. "Welcome to Halloween Horror Nights" a deep menacing voice echoed in an eerie tone, "Enter if you dare."

Patty exclaimed in glee as she and Kyrie regrouped with the two hunters. "It's finally open! Let's go!" She took Dante's gloved hand and pulled him along as the crowd moved to enter. The slayer only sighed, deeper. Nero and Kyrie followed behind, fingers intertwined. Darkness surrounded as the large party of people walked, their excited chatter, screams, and laughter sounding. Dante and Nero both groaned inwardly, dreading and wanting nothing more than to be someplace else, anywhere else.

Coming to a chain of trams vehicles, the crowd stopped and waited to be seated. Dante looked to the blond, "You sure about this Patty?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Quit complaining." A sly smirk pulled at her pink lips then. "You're not scared, are you?" Nero gave a short laugh. "Yeah old man, you scared?"

The elder slayer scoffed. "No. I just don't want to waste my time with something as stupid and boring as this." He folded his arms over his chest once more. "I'm already pissed about wasting my money." Nero shook his head, "That's cold old man." Dante shot the youngster a vile gaze then looked to Patty, feeling immediate guilt from the frown she wore. He groaned inwardly, sighing as he took hold of her and pulled her off to the side of the crowd, embracing her. "I'm sorry." He paused as he thought over his next words. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you just want us to have a good time-"

Nero interjected as he and Kyrie stepped up onto the tram, "Guys! It's our turn!" He had to shout for his voice to carry over the noise. Dante groaned in frustration, "Damn it kid." He looked back to the hunter, ready to give him a piece of his mind. "We're coming!" Patty replied before Dante could do or say anything. She moved to leave but stopped from Dante's grasp. "Wait" he spoke as he placed his hands over her cheeks. "I'll make it up to you." His thumb traced small circles on her skin as he looked into her eyes.

Patty viewed into the slayer's hopeful gaze, catching a reflection of his sorrow and sincerity in his eyes. How could she stay mad? With a small sigh, she gave up and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, alright." Dante smiled and gave a curt nod, "Good." He wrapped an arm around her and led the way to the vehicle, the two taking seats behind Nero and Kyrie. Nero shook his head, snickering softly. "Sly dog" he muttered, giving a grunt as his head jerked aside from the sudden smack of Dante's hand. "Shut up kid." Kyrie giggled, shaking her head as Nero turned to look at her. "I'm not a part of this" she said. Nero sighed deeply, crossing his arms and slouching into the hard chair.

With the rest of the crowd piling onto the tram, Dante grew bored and glanced around, spotting several women staring at him with lustful eyes. His lips pulled into an amused grin as he winked and blew a quick kiss in their direction. "Alright" the female announcer standing at the front began, interrupting the slayer. "How's everybody doing tonight?"

Wild cheers and roars exploded, including Patty who clapped. The devil hunters groaned and Kyrie giggled. "Yeah" the announcer continued with a smile. "That's what I like to hear. Welcome to Halloween Horror Nights. My name is Shannon and I will be your guide tonight on this scar extravaganza."

Sighing, Dante tuned the girl out, analyzing Nero's slumped form instead. He concluded the kid to be thinking the same thing he was; this was a total waste of time. He looked to Patty, catching sight of her wide grin. As long as she was happy, was all that mattered. Seconds passed and Dante's wandering eyes once again caught sight of many women looking at him. Chuckling softly he gave a mischievous grin.

A short ride later, the trams came to a sudden stop. "Alright folks, this is your stop. You're on your own from here" Shannon announced. "Good luck." Whoops and shouts of excitement sounded as the flock unloaded the trams. Looking out of the window and into the darkness of the night, Nero could see what appeared to be a village of small wooden homes and shacks. He groaned, realizing they'd have to walk through.

"Stop flirting Dante and get off!" Patty shouted as she pushed the hunter off of the seat. He stumbled to his feet, grunting as Patty pushed past him, a deep scowl on her face. "Patty!" he called following after her. "What did I do?"

Ignoring him, Patty approached Nero and Kyrie, fuming, "Stupid idiot and his stupid libido." Dante slowly approached his arms out to the side. "Aw, come on Patty. It didn't mean anything. It was just harmless fun" he attempted to explain. "I was bored." Nero sneered. "You just can't help yourself, can you old man?" He grunted softly from a nudge to the rib cage, meeting with Kyrie's scornful gaze. Dante sent him an icy glare. "Shut up kid."

A sudden whistle blew loudly, filling the night air and quieting disputes. Nervous murmurs could be heard as the atmosphere grew heavy and silent, lasting for some time. The sudden booming rev of a chainsaw had screams emanating from the crowd. From the shadows came a horde of men clad in black with gruesome unsightly masks, laughing manically they came from all sides swinging chainsaws in the air.

Patty screamed as a man charged at her, revving the chainsaw fiercely. He stepped close to her, inches from her face, and growled under the mask of rotting flesh. When Patty laughed he moved to Dante who merely yawned. The actor was dumbfounded at the reaction, choosing to move on instead to stay in character. He snarled at Kyrie who screamed and buried her face in Nero's chest. "Back off!" the hunter hissed at the actor, pushing him away.

As the flock moved deeper into the village it soon became clear the ride was a maze with lanterns lighting the way through. Bodies or mutilated animals and humans had been hung from trees and even the porches of some homes. Actors working the maze hid anywhere, in every corner could, and pooped out at the crowd causing screams and laughter. Others walked through the swarm, swinging their props.

A woman in black with a burned face jumped out at Dante from behind a tree, quickly moving back into place seconds later. Dante chuckled and shook his head. He glanced back to Nero, laughing more at the kid's disgruntled face. "Having fun kid?" Nero glared, "Tons." He looked past him, his glare dissipating. "Old man, where's Patty?"

Dante turned back to find Patty gone. "Patty!" he called as he immediately grew worried. His eyes scanned the many head and faces of those around him. It being dark out didn't faze the hunter, his eyesight was keen allowing him to see in the dark. "Patty!" He moved swiftly through the crowd. "Patty!" His calls were unfortunately drowned out. "Stay close kid, I don't need you getting lost on me too" he called to Nero. Moving further ahead, a man with a demented clown mask jumped into front of him. With a groan of frustration, he pushed him off the side. "Kid, do you see her?"

"I think I see her up ahead by that house with the scarecrow!"

Dante looked ahead of the crowd, spotting Patty near a large house sitting a scarecrow on the porch. "Patty!" He rushed over, leaping into the air and landing with ease. Patty shrieked from the sudden form. "Oh, it's you." She chuckled. The slayer wasn't so amused. "What are you doing?!" he growled as he took her arm in his strong grasp. "Don't ever leave my side again!" Patty struggled in his hold. "You're hurting me Dante!" He sighed, loosening his grip and pulled her close, embracing her tightly.

Patty was surprised at his reaction, never expecting it. By looking at his distressed face she could see how worried he was. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I was having too much fun and I must've trailed off… plus I, kind of wanted to get back at you for earlier…" She bit her lip as she waited for the slayer's reaction. Dante blinked, incredulous, and laughed. "There you are" Nero spoke as he and Kyrie caught up, having lost the man with the chainsaw. "Let's hurry and get out of here. This maze is getting on my nerves." Dante agreed with a nod, "You said it kid."

The four came to a grand house where the grim reaper stood outside the door. "Only four at a time may enter." His voice was deep and ominous. "Sweet" Patty said as she led the way in, her three companions reluctantly following.

Upon entering, darkness and thick musty air greeted them. "You're going to die" an eerie voice echoed. A demonic laugh followed. "Yeah, yeah" Nero muttered with a groan. He grunted as his knee collided with a hard pointed edge. "Damn it! Shit!" Dante's laugh was cut short with a groan of disgust as something wet and sticky dripped onto his face. "Ugh." It was Nero's turn to laugh, and laugh he did. "Shut up kid!" Dante hissed as he wiped off the fake blood.

"Let's keep moving boys" Patty spoke up with light laughter. She led the way toward a room; having seen quick flashes from underneath what she assumed was a door. Entering, strobe lights blinded them for mere seconds as prerecorded screams and frightening sounds blasted their ears. A seemingly endless corridor held several different torture chambers on either side. Each was occupied with both actors and actresses being chopped, sliced, and diced, their screams of pain and terror echoing.

"Please help me!"

"Help! Help!"

"Do something! Don't just stand there! Please!"

The actors were so terrible; it took all the will from both hunters to keep from laughing out loud. Entering the next room, bodies covered in blood hung from the ceiling, arms outstretched as if reaching for them. Patty and Kyrie jumped at a loud cackle coming from behind them, turning back to find no one.

Nero gave a sudden grunt as a heavy object fell upon him, forcing him to topple over. He groaned in slight disgust as he realized the body atop him. "Ugh, get this off me!" Dante walked toward him, chortling. "Relax kid, its fake." He knelt and took hold of the body, stopping suddenly. Nero crawled back, groaning still, and stopped as he took in the solemn look on Dante's face. "What's wrong old man?"

Dante shook his head, his brow furrowing. The blood… it didn't smell of corn syrup, it smelt of iron and salt. The skin was soft and cool to the touch. The curly long hair was all too real. Even the weight… this was too heavy for a dummy. Turning the body over, the slayer could see the fresh gash on the neck, the throat torn open. "It's not a fake" he said, his voice soft. "Something's not right."

It was then Nero's devil bringer lit, glowing brightly a blue color and it was then the doors of the room slammed shut, leaving the four trapped inside. Excruciating bloodcurdling screams began to sound, muffled. "W-what's going on out there?" Kyrie whimpered.

A deep menacing growl sounded behind Patty, who stiffened. "The same thing that's about to happen in here" Nero alleged. Blood red eyes appeared behind Patty and Kyrie. Nero quickly wrapped his arms around their waists and leaped out of the way as a wave of bullets from Ebony and Ivory whizzed by. The screech was deathly and loud as was the heavy thud. Lights flooded the room suddenly with a loud clink. The four groaned in unison as they were suddenly blinded, lasting only seconds fortunately.

Rubbing her eyes, Patty looked up and gasped eyes wide and mouth agape. 'Oh…" Following her gaze, Nero looked up and groaned. "I knew there was something odd about this place." He reached into his coat, pulling out Blue Rose and cocking it. Dante scoffed, gun in hand. "The fact this place sucks so bad didn't give it away kid?"

Staring down to them with blood red eyes were hundreds of hell lust demons, all perched up atop the roof. Their mouths pulled back over razor sharp teeth in snarls. With a glance to Patty, Dante laughed softly to himself, recalling quite the memory. "Dante just leave Rebellion in the shop. We're just going to the amusement park. What could go wrong?" Her words echoed. Why he had listened, he would never know.

"Patty" Nero spoke, "Take Kyrie and get out of here!" The blond nodded, "Yeah." She took Kyrie's hand and led her out, kicking the door open. Dante gave a content sigh. "You know kid; this is more like it; nothing like a fight to make things more interesting." The younger slayer smirked. "You got that right, old man."

Squealing inhumanely, the demons launched; fangs, claws, and scythes barred. Calm and collected, Nero walked forward firing off several shots. He jumped back as a scythe was brought down plunging into the ground where he stood seconds ago. Growling, the slayer ran and kicked the demon square in the face, retracting it as it flew back with his devil bringer. He flung the creature at the nearest wall, shooting it in the head. "This would be quicker if we had our swords!"

Dante spun on his heels, firing off several bullets, resulting in being bathed in sand. He chortled at the comment. "Did your woman make you leave it behind?" He kicked a demon away, shooting it. Another attacked his right swinging its scythe. The hunter bent backward avoiding the strike.

"What's your excuse?" Nero retorted, ducking and rolling to avoid a beheading. The demon shrieked as four bullets pierced through its body from Ebony. Nodding thanks to Dante, Nero stood on his feet and moved toward the elder hunter, the two standing back to back, panting as the remaining demons regrouped.

"Now this is what I call a good time" Dante commented as Nero used his devil bringer to take a hold of him and tossing him up, hurling him into the air. Thinking it an opportunity, several demons lunged after him, scythes ready. Smirking, Dante took his guns and spun rapidly.

Using the nearest wall as leverage, Nero ran up and bounded off firing off several rounds while flipping through the air. With ease the two slayers landed on their feet alongside each other, corpses dropping behind them with heavy thuds. "Let's go" Dante said as the carcasses turned to sand.

Havoc ran amok as the village overran with demons. Options limited, Patty and Kyrie hid in the bushes; Patty keeping her hand over Kyrie's mouth, muffling her whimpers. A woman's horrified screams were cut short as she dropped before them, gurgling from a scythe imbedded in her back. The red eyed cloaked hell pride demon stepped on her, retrieving the scythe and slicing the woman's head clean off her shoulders.

Kyrie gasped, horrified, eyes wide in terror. Patty swallowed roughly, her throat dry. Her heat beat heavily against her chest as she watched the lingering demon sniff the air. She sweat dropped, eyes widening, as it turned toward the bushes. It caught their scent!

Immediately the blond jumped from the bush, dragging Kyrie along. The two clambered to their feet as the demon gave chase. "Run!" Patty yelled voice full of terror. Kyrie gasped as she felt the heel of her stilettos break causing her to fall. Patty grunted as she felt herself dragged to the ground. The demonic shriek had her back up on her feet in seconds. "Come on!" she groaned as she dragged the brunette up.

The two ran into the nearest two floored house, Patty slamming the door shut behind them. "Quick!" she exclaimed, "Barricade the door!" Kyrie and she took to pushing a table and couch up against the door. "What do we do?" Kyrie sniveled. "I'm working on it" Patty replied, panting.

The door behind them pounded vigorously. BANG! BANG! Kyrie screamed, covering her ears. "Make it stop!" The beatings stopped suddenly and all grew quiet. Kyrie whimpered, tears threatening to fall. "W-w"

"Shh!" Patty hushed. "Be quiet and stay back." Nodding, Kyrie took several steps back, whining. Her eyes wandered, glancing at her surroundings and spotting a skillet on the floor. "We can use this" she whispered as she picked the skillet up. Patty turned to her, shaking her head. "It's a prop, put it down."

"What's a prop?" Kyrie questioned. Patty was becoming annoyed at the girl's refusal to stay quiet. "It means its fucking useless! Now put it down and shut up!" BANG! Both girls jumped at the sudden noise. "Shit!" Patty hissed as Kyrie wailed.

The door burst with a deafening roar and flew off its hinges, the windows shattering in sync. Kyrie screamed. "Upstairs!" Patty shouted as she took the girls hand and dragged her up the stairs. "Here!" Patty led them into a bedroom, slamming the door shut, the two leaning against it.

"What now?" Kyrie panted. Patty rapidly scanned the area, "The window!" Kyrie hurried to the window at the end of the room, grunting as it refused to budge. "It won't open!" Facing a wall was a desk and chair. Locking the door, Patty picked up the chair and rushed over. "Move!" she growled as she lifted the object. Kyrie moved aside.

The thuds on the door began immensely, angry screeches sounding. With a grunt, Patty threw the chair against the window, breaking the glass. "Go!" she cried tossing the chair aside. Kyrie peeked out, gasping. "I can't!" she shook her head. "It's too high!"

Patty looked back, eyes widening as the door began to break. "Sorry about this" she said pushing Kyrie out. The girl screamed as she fell, feet hitting the ground first. Thanking her mother for enrolling her in self-defense classes and learning how to fall, Patty soon followed suite, lunging out and landing with a roll. She groaned, shaking off the impact.

"Patty!" Kyrie screamed suddenly. The blond recuperated and stood, charging at the oncoming demon. She jumped into the air, kicking the monster square in the chest and coughed from the harsh impact, landing on her back. After a quick groan and eye roll, she stood removing her leather jacket and tossing it aside, now able to move freely. The pink frilly dresses had been left behind long ago.

"Come on you ugly fuck!" Patty shouted, standing in a fight stance, arms raised and legs spread to support her weight evenly. The demon swung its scythe, shrieking as it charged. Patty braced herself, teeth clenched. She watched the monster jump into the air, weapon ready to bring down.

A single gunshot sounded, turning the creature to dust before even reaching the girl. Patty exhaled, looking past the forming pile of sand. A wide smile pulled at her lips, eyes widening in delight, "Dante!" She ran and jumped him, "You're okay!"

Dante grunted and laughed softly, returning the embrace. Nero hurried to Kyrie's side, kneeling onto one knee. "Are you alright?" he questioned voice full of worry. Kyrie looked up to him and nodded. "I'm fine." Smiling, the two embraced.

Placing Patty back on her feet, Dante sighed and walked circles around the three, taking in the hundreds of bodies sprawled about. "I wish I could say it was over but, that would just be too easy." Helping Kyrie up, Nero took a look around, sighing. "Doesn't seem like anyone got out alive. The place is still crawling with these vermin."

"The night's still early kid" Dante responded with a smirk. He raised Ivory and fired several shots at the massive flock of demons approaching. "Patty, Kyrie, you two should hide." Patty scoffed, "As if." With Nero joining in the firing, Dante closed the distance between him and Patty. He leaned close, lips inches away. "Do it for me" he said in a husky voice, placing a kiss on her forehead. Patty flushed, "Not fair." With shaky legs, she took Kyrie's hand and took off in search of a hiding place. Dante chuckled and turned his attention back to Nero. "Let's finish this kid." He kicked an oncoming demon, watching as it flew back. Nero landed a top it, forcing it down onto a picket fence, the pointed tips piercing through it.

Dante turned at the sound of another attempting to sneak up behind him, and kicked it up into the air. He bounded up and kicked the demon, sending it pummeling to the ground. Landing swiftly, he picked up the discarded scythe, plunging the sharp blade into the creatures chest, killing it.

Hearing Nero's disgruntled groan, Dante looked up to see him surrounded and more coming. He turned out to the horizon, seeing a faint glow in the sky. Dawn was approaching. He looked back to the kid. At this point he was going to miss breakfast for sure. Scythe in hand, the slayer thought of a plan.

Signaling Nero with a whistle, Dante threw the curved blade watching as it flew like a boomerang, and fired several shots hitting the hilt, making it spin faster. Nero ducked as the scythe struck, slicing through the demons as if they were slices of bread.

The remaining demon lunged at Dante from behind, scythe ready to strike. A single shot was fired, striking the creature straight through the head, turning it into sand while still airborne. "Nice shooting kid" Dante commented. Nero gave Blue Rose a quick spin before putting her away.

Dante stretched out his limbs with a sigh, whistling afterwards. A door to a small house opened, Patty and Kyrie stepping out. "Whoa" Patty breathed out as she took in the many piles of sand. "You okay Dante?" she questioned as she approached. The slayer smirked. "Course I am. I'm Dante." He grunted from a blow to the abdomen. Once it passed he pulled Patty close. Again, Nero and Kyrie embraced. "I'm glad you're alright" Kyrie said. Nero smiled warmly, chuckling softly. "Let's get out of here." The four began the trek out of the park.

The sun had raised fully, lighting the sky with and horizon with beautiful blended colors. "What a night" Patty exhaled. "Yeah, it just kills me that I'm not getting paid for it" Dante added, groaning from another blow to the abdomen. "But, at least we got justice for those that lost their lives here."

"How the hell are we going to explain this?" Nero questioned.

"I don't want to think about that kid. Let's just go get some grub. I'm starving."

Silence lapsed for a few moments before Patty suddenly spoke. "I can't for Christmas. I've got something special planned. It's going to be even better than Halloween." Dante shook his head, "Oh no. No. No. No, No way."

End.

**Which version do you like better? Lemme know through your reviews! Till next time! **


End file.
